I Never Told You
by carcron
Summary: There is nothing worse than love that goes unspoken.
1. Chapter 1

**I Never Told You**

 **Chapter One:**

The train was full of kids traveling up and down the aisle. Some would stop at compartments they found their friends in. Others were just looking for a place to put their trunk and relax. One young girl with brown bushy hair was sitting in a compartment by herself. _Hogwarts: A History_ open in her lap. She looked up when the compartment door slid open.

"Is this seat taken?" A round faced boy asked sheepishly, red coloring his cheeks.

"No. Please." She gestured toward the seat across from her. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Neville Longbottom." He barely said above a whisper. "And this is Trevor." He nodded his head toward the toad he had tightly grasped in his hands.

"Do you mind?" He asked, holding the very green, very squished looking Trevor toward her. Hermione closed the book in her lap and set it on the open seat next to her before taking the toad from him.

"Thanks." He replied as he bent over to pick his trunk up off the ground and placing it in the overhead bin. When he was sure the trunk was secure he turned around, taking Trevor back from Hermione and sat down.

"It's exciting isn't it. To finally be going. My family was worried I wouldn't be accepted. Thought I was a squib." He finished in a small, embarrassed voice. Then he perked up, "So, what about you? Have you always known you were going to go to Hogwarts?"

"Well, no actually. I didn't know about magic at all. Then one day a woman came to our door and explained to me and my parents why I could do the things I could. Honestly, I didn't believe her at first. Then she turned our tea pot into a hedgehog. She told us I was a witch and with proper training I could do the same and more. Then gave me a letter telling me I had been accepted to Hogwarts."

"So, you're a muggleborn? You're parents aren't magical?"

"That's right."

"I'm pureblood. We've had magic in our family as far back as I know."

"Does it make a difference?" She asked meekly.

"Not really. I mean, yeah to some it will, but for the most part it doesn't matter at all."

She was glad he said it didn't matter. She would never admit it, but it was bothering her. She knew perfectly well what it felt like to not have friends. To be looked at differently. To feel as though you don't belong. Her time at primary school was lonely. She tried to make friends, she really did, but she just didn't understand the other students.

The teachers liked her well enough. She listened in class. She never caused trouble. She did what she was asked. She quickly realized when she could answer the questions they asked her she'd feel empowered. So, she would make sure she always had the answers to their questions.

The compartment door slid open and two faces were looking in on them. "Are these seats taken?" The pale boy spoke with a heavy Scottish accent.

Neville was the one to tell them to come in and moved over a bit to give them some more space.

"I'm Neville."

"Hermione." She said as she gave a little wave.

"I'm Ernie."

"Susan."

The two pushed their trunks into the overhead bin and took their seats. Hermione let the three talk while she sat back and kept reading her book. It was fascinating. It was a short time later when Neville jumped from his seat.

"Trevor!" He shouted as he looked around in a panic. "He's gone. Where has he gone?"

Hermione closed her book, shuffled it to the side, and began to help him look for his pet. She didn't see him anywhere in the compartment. "He's not here. I'll check the other compartments. See if anyone has seen him."

"Good idea. I'll help you." Said Ernie.

They walked out of the compartment. Ernie going to the left and Hermione choosing the right. The first compartment she came to had a bunch of girls sitting together. Two who looked exactly alike. "Has anyone seen a toad?" The girls shook their heads, so Hermione closed the door. The next compartment she checked had a group of students sitting together giving all their attention to a blonde-haired boy.

She slid open the door and they all looked at her. "Excuse me, has anyone seen a toad? There's one missing."

"A toad. What prat brought a toad?" The boy sneered. A smirk on his face that made him look as if he was smelling something unpleasant.

Hermione stood a little taller. Not letting the boy's remark affect her. "That's not really the point. Have you seen the toad or not?" She said in the bossiest voice she could muster. She knew boys like this. Boys who thought they could intimidate others through judgment and ridicule. Well, it wouldn't work on her.

The blonde-haired boy tilted his head, looking at her for a moment before replying. "No." She closed the door and moved on. She went to a few other compartments, talking to the students inside, but having no luck finding Trevor. The last compartment she came to had two boys sitting across from each other. One with the brightest red hair she'd ever seen in her life. The other with dark hair who apparently didn't own a comb.

She slid the door open and sighed "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She looked at the boys and couldn't help but notice that the red-head had dirt on his face. It also looked like they were about to do some magic. She had seen proper magic done when the woman came to her house explaining about Hogwarts. After she went to Diagon Alley and bought her school books she was eager to try a few spells out. She had never seen someone her own age perform magic. She was curious.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

The boy recited some ridiculous poem. Not likely a real spell. As it were, nothing happened. "That's not a real spell is it?" She asked. The boy looked at her incredulously. Embarrassment plain as the dirt on his face. She looked at the dark-haired boy and noticed for the first time that his glasses were broken.

"I can fix those if you'd like." And she pulled her wand from her robes, pointing it at his face. His eyes went cross, and he sat a little straighter in his seat.

"Oculus reparo." All fixed. The boy pulled the glasses from his face and that's when she saw it. A scar on his forehead. In the shape of a lightning bolt. She instantly remembered her reading.

"You're Harry Potter." She said matter-of-factly. He just stared at her. "I'm Hermione Granger." She looked to the red head, "and you are?"

"Ron Weasley." He said, mouth open, looking at her in astonishment.

She noticed they were still dressed in regular clothing. This was what she found in all the compartments that she had stopped in. Was she really the only one to put her wizard robes on as soon as she got on the train? "You two better get in to your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said and closed the door and walked away.

Having no luck finding Trevor, she made her way back to the compartment with her belongings. They should be arriving soon, and she needed to check over her things and make sure everything was in its place. She opened the door to see Neville clutching his toad, and Ernie explaining that he was outside a compartment just a short way from theirs.

"I'm glad you found him Neville." She said to the round-faced boy as she made her way in to her seat.

"Thanks for helping. My uncle gave him to me when they found out I'd be going to Hogwarts. Gran would kill me if I lost him."

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and it was almost dark before the train pulled into the station with a large sign saying Hogsmeade. When the doors opened everyone filed out on to the platform. A large man was standing there with a lantern beckoning first years to follow him. That had to be the tallest man she'd ever seen in her life.

From the station the children, with the man leading the way, walked to a lake where a fleet of boats were waiting for them. The large man got into the biggest one and had the children get in the rest. Hermione got into a boat and looked around for Neville, Ernie and Susan. It seemed they had gone into a different boat from hers. It was a pair of twins and another girl who got into the boat with her.

"Alright everyone. Let's get you lot to the castle for sorting." He boomed.

But there were no oars. How were they supposed to get there if they had no way of moving the boat forward? As she looked around the boat made a slight jerk forward as if being pulled by a rope, only there was no rope. The boat was moving itself forward. "Brilliant." Was the only thing she could say.

If she thought the boats were brilliant, there were no words to describe her admiration as the castle came into view. And then when they entered the Great Hall she struggled to take it all in. It was huge. She followed the other students as they shuffled toward a small stool near the front of the room. On the stool was a ratty looking hat. The woman at the front was the same woman who came to her house, Professor McGonagall. She explained the hat would be the method they used to sort the students into their houses.

When it was her turn she walked to the front and sat on the chair. She didn't expect it, but the hat talked to her. After having a one-sided conversation, it decided to put her in Gryffindor. She hopped off the stool and walked to an open seat at the table waiting for everyone else to be sorted. Susan was already sitting at the Hufflepuff table where Ernie joined her. Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor with her. While the blonde-haired boy, she found out was called Draco Malfoy, was put in Slytherin.

The feast began. Hermione couldn't help looking around. The teachers were at the front of the room at a long table facing them, deep in conversation with one another. She looked to the other tables. The students chatted amongst themselves getting to know others in their year, as well as others from their house. Everyone seemed preoccupied with something, except Draco. He was looking at her. When he noticed she was looking back at him a crooked smile crossed his face and she smiled back, feeling the rush of blood flow to her cheeks.

The next day was the start of classes. Although she had already read the text books she was enthralled by it all. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology. There was so much to learn. So much to soak in. She listened to the teachers. She answered their questions when they asked. She did extra reading. She never knew the wonderful world of magic, but now that she had become a part of it, she was determined to learn all she could.

That first week of school Hermione found herself, more-often-than-not, in the library. At her old school she would have sat alone. She would have three or four books open, simultaneously reading them all. Not paying any attention to anything or anyone around her. But here, she wanted to have friends. She found an interesting book and made her way to a table with a few scattered students sitting at it.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" She whispered to the group. When no one protested, she placed the book on the table and sat. She had read a few pages when she felt someone approach the table. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing with a book in his hands.

"Would you like to sit?"

He answered by putting his book down and pulling out the chair across from her. He didn't say anything, just opened his book and began reading. They would take turns glancing up from their books and looking at the other. Never at the same time, but still aware the other was looking.

And that is how it went over the first few days of school. They wouldn't talk, just sat across from each other and read. While she might not have made any traditional friends yet, she did have her nights in the library with the boy with the blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

It wasn't long after the term began when a notice went up on the board in the Gryffindor common room. Flying lessons. Gryffindors would be practicing with the Slytherins with Madame Hooch.

While most of the first years were thrilled, Hermione was not. Flying? Was that safe? Her nights in the library were now spent reading everything she could about flying. She had asked Madame Pince, the librarian, where she could find some information on the subject and had been directed to an entire section of books. Admittedly, most books had more to do with the types of brooms, and their proper maintenance. There weren't many geared toward technique. But, Hermione found a few and pulled them off the shelves and into her arms.

Draco was already sitting at the table when she arrived and looked up at her. He looked at the books in her hand and spotted the cover of "Flying: A Guide On How Not To Fall" and laughed.

"You can't read a book about flying, Granger. You just do it."

"It can't hurt to learn the basics. I don't fancy going out there and looking a fool." She said quite curtly before taking her seat.

"Suit yourself." He said, shaking his head, returning to his own reading.

Before she felt ready Hermione, along with the other Gryffindors and Slytherins, stood outside waiting for Madame Hooch to begin the lesson. Every student was lined up facing each other and placed next to their own broom. Madame Hooch instructed that all they had to do was place their hand over their broom and command it to their hand by saying UP.

Placing her hand above her broom she commanded "up!" The broom didn't move. "Up!" she demanded again and still it didn't move. Frustrated, she began looking around felt a bit better seeing that most of the other students were having trouble as well. In fact, it seemed only Harry and Draco were holding their brooms in their hands. Hermione turned just in time to hear Ron yell "Up!" only to have his broom smack him in the nose. It was hard not to laugh at him.

It took a while, but eventually everyone had their brooms in their hands. "Alright, now that you have your brooms, I want everyone to mount it. Hold it in a tight grasp. Lift off from the ground for a moment, then touch back down." She instructed as she paced the middle aisle between the students.

Everyone swung a leg over their brooms and before anyone could do anything else Neville was rising in to the air. He looked scared, and Hermione was scared for him. It was obvious that he didn't have control of his broom. And instead of touching back down, the broom took off. Jerking around in the air. Bouncing off the castle walls. Neville yelling in fright before falling to the ground. Madame Hooch, and most of the class, rushed to his side.

"Longbottom, let me have a look at you. Ah, that arm might be broken. Let's get you to the hospital wing." She lifted him carefully off the ground and began to escort him into the castle. She stopped near the doors before turning around; "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing. You leave those brooms where they are, or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say _Quidditch_. _"_

It wasn't until she left that Harry had noticed Draco picking up Neville's Remembrall. The boys started arguing and Draco took off with the object in hand, daring Harry to follow.

Hermione stepped forward. He was breaking school rules. He was going to get hurt. There are rules for a reason. "Harry, you heard what Madame Hooch said, besides you don't even know how to fly." He ignored her and took off after Draco. A bit wobbly at first, but it was apparent he was a natural born flyer. No one could hear the two, but it wasn't long before Draco threw the Remembrall and Harry tore off after it. Surprisingly he caught it.

The achievement was short-lived, because as Harry was landing Professor McGonagall was charging her way out of the castle towards them. "Harry Potter!" There were shouts of protest and a few Slytherins snickering. She quieted them all and said, "follow me."

The rest of the class remained quiet. Hermione looked over at Draco. He was standing with two boys at his side looking at him with worship and admiration. They were snickering together when Draco caught her eye. He looked ashamed for a moment before turning back to his comrades.

Later that evening Hermione was back in the library. This time, however, she found herself sitting at the table alone. It wasn't long before Draco came in and walked right up to the table, no book in his hand.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I'm a Malfoy."

"Strangely enough, I'd figured that out when Professor McGonagall did role call on the first day." Hermione said, without looking up from her book.

"Well then, I guess you've also gathered that I am a pureblood."

She looked up from her book then, into his icy grey eyes. They were filled with a longing for her to understand. "I'm aware, yes."

"My family, they . . . well you see . . ." He started to explain, but just didn't seem able to find the right words. "they just have these expectations." He finally spat out. "I wish I could explain better, but for now, can you just accept that I am expected to behave a certain way?"

Hermione knew about expectations. Both her parents were well educated dentists. She also knew too well the pressure to live up to those expectations. While she might not agree with them completely, she did understand. "I'll understand . . . for now."

He gave a half smile and sat down across from her. He lifted one of the books from the stack in front of her, pulled it in front of him and began reading.

The days passed and before they knew it Halloween was approaching. Hermione was determined to make friends with some of the other Gryffindors. While she still went to the library when she could, and still sat across from Draco, she never had a real conversation with him since the day of their flying lessons. There was a day he asked to look at a book in front of her. She said yes and that was their entire exchange of words.

All her studying paid off and she was able to perform spells that her classmates were struggling with. What better way to make friends than to help them learn the spells. She was sitting in charms performing a simple levitation spell when she noticed Ron having a lot of trouble. It was a simple fix, he was just saying it wrong.

"It's leviOsa, not liviosA" She explained. This didn't go over well. The boy looked incredulous. Like he didn't believe her. This was proven when he told her to do the spell. So, she did. And that didn't go over well either. The red-head sulked, but Hermione was proud.

She had done it. She had mustered up some courage and talked to someone. Maybe helped them a little. Things were looking up for her. Professor Flitwick dismissed his first-year charms class, and everyone packed up their belongings and headed out the door. When they were leaving class she began walking faster, trying to catch up to Ron, who was with the other boys from Gryffindor. She was just behind him when she heard . . .

"She's a nightmare, honestly."

She only paused a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _A nightmare? Her? But she helped him._ She quickened her pace, making sure to nudge him as she went by, so he knew she had heard him.

She had heard, but she didn't understand. What did she do so wrong? Why did it seem like everyone else became friends so easily, just not with her? She couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes and beginning to fall down her cheeks. She kept walking. Not really knowing where she was going, but she knew she wanted to be alone.

Without knowing how she got there, Hermione found herself in the girl's bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her red, swollen eyes, and wiped the tears from her face. She replayed the charms lesson in her head, desperate to understand why this boy would call her a nightmare. There was no logic behind it. People weren't books. They weren't problems to be solved. They were complicated.

Hermione didn't know how long she was in the bathroom, but there were a few times that other girls would come in and look at her. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were girls from her year. They at least asked what was wrong, and if she was ok. She told them she was fine because she really didn't want to talk about it. When they left she stayed in the bathroom.

She passed the time by practicing some spells she read about in her books. In between practicing she would think about home. She would think about her parents, and how very much she missed them. It hit her hard just how, even surrounded by people, she was alone.

It was some time later, well into the evening, she knew she was missing the feast. Why was she letting one ignorant boy get to her? She walked to the sink to splash some water on her face. She was just wiping the water away when she heard a loud thump. It was probably just Peeves the Poltergeist. He was always causing chaos around the castle.

But then there was another thump. And another. And another. It was almost rhythmic, like someone was walking. Not someone . . . some _thing._ She was frozen to the spot. She should run. Where could she hide? She was like a sitting duck out in the open, but she couldn't get her feet to agree with her mind. They just wouldn't move. Then the door burst open. Hermione couldn't believe what came over the threshold. She blinked a few times before trusting her eyes were seeing clearly. A troll. A troll in the castle. It looked lost. Confused. And if she had to guess, maybe even a little afraid.

She might have felt sorry for the being. Might have, if not for the fact that when the troll saw her he took a few steps toward her and swung his giant club as if he wanted to crush her. She ducked, and the club swung just above her head, barely missing her and crushing the sink beside her. Her hands were covering her head, but when she let them down to make a run for it, she noticed there were other people in the room.

Oh, thank goodness! She was just getting to her feet, so she could run when she heard one of them speak.

"Hey! Pea Brain!" Oh no. She knew that voice. It was Ron Weasley. Please let the other person with him be a teacher. She thought to herself. But Hermione knew better. She knew that Ron and Harry were always together, so the other person had to be him. She couldn't believe her luck. Of all the places in the castle this troll could have wandered into, it was this bathroom. And, of all the people who could have come to her rescue, it was these two.

She had very little confidence that the three of them would be making it out of this bathroom alive. Part of her time spent in the library was reading about magical creatures she had always been told only existed in fairy tales. Trolls, she discovered, while big in stature, had a very small amount of intelligence. What they lacked in knowledge, however, they made up for in brute strength. Big, strong, and stupid. Not the best match-up for three minimally trained wizards.

To her surprise the two boys were doing a rather decent job of distracting him. That was until somehow Harry ended up on his shoulders, wandless, and Ron was on the ground looking clueless and frightened. He spotted the troll's club, and Hermione could almost see the plan forming on his face. She mouthed the words _swish and flick_ as a reminder of how to do the spell properly. This really wasn't the time for mistakes.

Ron belted out "Wingardium LeviOsa!" and the club levitated in the air above the troll just for a moment before falling back down onto his head. Knocking him out cold. Harry got off his back and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. How it ended up in there, Hermione didn't want to know. Ron was looking pleased with himself. And just as Hermione was about to congratulate him on performing the spell correctly, and essentially saving all their lives, a group of teachers burst through the doorway.

Professor McGonagall was in the lead. Her eyes sweeping the room to take in the scene. "Explain yourselves both of you." She demanded while looking at the boys. The troll was scary, but Professor McGonagall could be down-right terrifying. Behind her a shaking Professor Quirrell eyed the unconscious troll and looked like he was about to pass out, while Professor Snape looked at the boys with suspicion.

The boys both began talking at once, but not really saying anything. The air was filled with "well, you see . . ." and "what happened was . . ." no real explanation following.

It was Hermione who spoke up. "It was my fault Professor."

Professor McGonagall looked at her in disbelief. "You, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor. I had read about trolls and thought I could handle them." She glanced over to a stunned looking Harry and Ron. "If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

While this confession may not have been entirely truthful, and it had rewarded her with the loss of some house points. Hermione figured it was the least she could do as a thank you for their help.

They were dismissed; told to go straight to their dormitories, and nowhere else. For the walk back, Hermione stayed quiet. Ron had to recite a play-by-play as if Harry and Hermione hadn't witnessed the whole thing in person.

"Did you see how I lifted that club right out of his hand? And then it fell right on its own head. Wait till I tell Fred and George. They'll never believe it."

They were standing right outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry gave the password; _Caput Draconis_. When the portrait swung forward revealing the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ron scrambled inside leaving Hermione in the rear. She was about to step inside when she heard a voice call to her.

"Granger."

She turned her head to the left, and then to the right. She heard the voice, but she couldn't see a face. Stepping out of the shadows was Draco Malfoy. She walked towards him, leaving the portrait to close.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Professor Quirrell came in the Great Hall yelling about a troll in the dungeons. You weren't at the feast. I had to be sure you were okay."

"I am now. I was in the bathroom when the troll came in. I thought I was a goner when Harry and Ron came in. They knocked him out just before the teachers arrived." She explained. And then it hit her.

"Have you . . . how long have you been waiting here?"

"Professor Dumbledore told us to return to our dormitories. Instead of going to Slytherin I came here. I watched the others go inside. I stopped one of the Patil girls, I can't remember her first name, and asked if she had seen you. She told me you were in the bathroom crying."

"Oh." She looked away sheepishly. She didn't want to have to explain to him why she was crying. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"Well, you're alright then?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"I'll see you in the library tomorrow?"

"Not if I see you first." She said with a smile brightening her face.

Draco turned around and headed down the staircase toward, what she could only assume was, the way to the Slytherin common room. She stood for a moment watching him retreat before stepping back in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis."

The portrait swung forward once again, and this time Hermione went inside. The common room was filled with students all listening to Ron retell the tale of his defeat of the troll. Hermione listened for a minute before deciding to head up to the girl's dormitory.

She was at the bottom of the staircase when Harry stopped her.

"Hey." He said as he did a small, awkward wave.

"Hey." She said back.

"I just. . . umm . . . look about before, what Ron said. About you being a nightmare and all." He stuttered, and Hermione looked away. "Look, I just want to say he was being a real prat. And you know, if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have been able to do that spell to knock out the troll."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to save me in that bathroom." Hermione said.

"If it wasn't for us YOU wouldn't have needed saving in that bathroom." There was a slight pause before he said "I'm real sorry Hermione. Friends?" He said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake it. He held it out a moment while she thought over what he said.

"Friends." She said as she took his hand in hers shaking it once.

"Just one more thing. Why did you lie for us?"

She thought a moment. Why had she lied? "I guess that is just what friends do." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

"I guess it is." He said smiling back. "See you tomorrow." He said with a chuckle as he walked back toward the group of students still listening to Ron.

"Yeah, see you." She called after him.

She turned and headed up the stairs to her four-poster bed. After changing into her night gown, she pulled out some paper, a quill and a book to lean on and began to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hogwarts is amazing. I know I have already told you that, but I have to say it again. Every day I find something new and more fascinating than the last.

I had my first flying lesson. Can you believe there are all different types of brooms to ride on? It's kind of like how cars are for non-magic people. People like to brag about what type they own and how fast they can go. I didn't like it. I tried to prepare myself for the adventure of it. I read three books to try and get some pointers, but they weren't any help. I think I prefer to just keep my feet on the ground.

Today we learned a new charm. It allows you to make objects fly. Professor Flitwick had us each practice using feathers, he put us into pairs. My partner wasn't saying the spell right, so I tried to help him. But at the end of the day he got the hang of the spell and now he can perform it as well.

I wanted to tell you I made some friends. These past few weeks have been hard. This whole thing is so new and different from everything that I've known before and I don't think I could keep up with it all on my own. I'm looking forward to what the future might bring.

I hope this letter finds you both well. Tell me everything that's going on at home.

Love,

Hermione

After the incident with the troll, Hermione found Harry and Ron were more amenable toward her. She now spent a lot of her evenings in the common room with them. Harry and Ron had filled her in about the Gringotts robbery and their suspicions about Professor Snape.

Hermione agreed that Professor Snape was a bit different, and his teaching methods might be unconventional, but the idea that he might be a bad guy was absurd, he was a teacher.

Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the season was fast approaching. They were set to play Slytherin, which according to Harry caused him extra stress. Oliver Wood, the team's captain, had them practicing hard every night. Hermione tried to help by lending him _Quidditch Through The Ages_ and aiding him with his homework assignments. She wouldn't do the work for him, but there was no harm in checking over his essays.

With Harry spending his free time at practice, Hermione spent her spare time in the library. Most nights she was alone, and while she wondered where Draco was, she tried not to dwell on it too much. In fact, she hadn't seen him all week, which was why she was a bit surprised when she heard his voice.

"You haven't finished your homework yet?" Draco snickered teasingly. Pulling out the chair across from her. "I finished mine ages ago." Hermione didn't doubt that. Draco was intelligent. He was probably the only other first year who knew as much as Hermione did.

"Of course, I have. Harry's been so busy with practice, I said I'd look over his essays."

"Right. Potter the seeker." He said in a bitter tone. "Youngest player in a century." He then said in a mocking tone.

"Are you jealous, Draco?" She said with a slight smirk on her face.

"No, Granger. I just don't get why everyone thinks he's so great." There was almost a slight hint of exasperation to his voice. As if this wasn't the first time he had confessed this.

"Are you going to the match?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss seeing Gryffindor lose." That pompous smile he wore a lot crept back on to his face.

"I'll never understand boys and Quidditch. It's just a game. What does it matter who wins and who loses?" She asked

"That's the point Hermione. It's the thrill of not knowing who is going to win. It's rooting for your friend's success. It's training hard, with everything you've got and hoping it's enough. It may be just game, but it's a lot more than that too."

"If you say so."

It was late into the evening when Madame Pince came over and told the two she was closing the library. They quietly packed up their things and left. They walked along the corridor in silence without encountering any other students. They came to a fork in the hallways.

"Well Gryffindor is this way." Hermione said pointing up a staircase.

"Slytherin is this way." He said, pointing in a different direction.

They stood there in silence for a moment before they could hear the clatter of someone coming near them, muttering. "He's crazy. Can't feel my toes. He's lucky we didn't all freeze to death."

"Hey Harry." Hermione said

Harry was coming up the opposite stairs that lead to the Great Hall, still in his uniform, broom in hand. He looked up when he heard the voice.

"Oh, hey Hermione." Then he looked at Draco with a sneer, "Malfoy."

The three stood at the crossroads, Harry and Draco staring daggers at each other. Hermione could almost feel the tension in the air. It weighed on her like one of her heaviest books.

"We should be getting to our common rooms. We don't want to be out past our curfew."

"Yeah. Great idea Hermione. Let's go." Harry said as he made his way to the bottom of the stair case. Pausing before going up, waiting for Hermione.

Draco turned and began walking to his dorm. He called over his shoulder, "See you at the match, Granger." Then he turned to Harry. "Potter."

Harry and Hermione waited a moment before going up the stairs. "What's going on with you and Malfoy." Harry asked.

"I enjoy his company."

"You spend time with him?"

"He spends time in the library. I spend time in the library." Hermione said evasively.

"I don't like him."

"You don't have to." She replied curtly.

Harry paused a moment. He seemed to be thinking over what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Shook his head, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself.

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harry said the password and the portrait swung forward. Ron was sitting in a chair in the common area, an island in a sea of papers. He looked up at them and called them over to him.

"Oi, how'd practice go?"

Hermione sat on the sofa next to them, pulling out her papers. She read over Harry's paper once more, making a few edits before handing it back to him.

"I've made a few notes. If you fix those you should be good."

"Thanks a lot. This really helps." He began making the edits she had suggested, while Ron looked at her with a desperate, pathetic, expression.

"Give it here." She said, holding out her hand.

"Thanks Hermione. You're a real life saver." He rushed out passing over his papers.

"Mm hmm."

She sat back on the sofa and began making edits.

The morning of the Quidditch match Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast. Or at least, Hermione and Ron were having breakfast. Harry was staring at his plate of food, looking like he was on the verge of throwing up.

"Go on Harry, have a bit of toast. You'll need your strength today."

"Ron's right you know. You'll feel better if you eat something."

Hermione hated seeing her friend like this. _Her friend_. It was just one more reason she didn't understand sports. How can something that makes you feel so awful be so great? But I guess she supposed it was how she felt about exams. She'd study hard all year long, be extremely nervous just before, and then feel gratified when she'd get her results.

It wasn't long before a sick looking Harry left them to join his team before the match. Ron and Hermione followed shortly after and were joined by an excited looking Neville.

The stands were crowded. Students were wearing their house colors. Cheers and yells echoed throughout the grounds. Even Hagrid, the gamekeeper and a friend to Harry, Ron and Hermione, came to watch the match. Everything was going great for Harry. It even seemed as if he was about to catch the snitch when his broom started acting funny. It zoomed through the air, bucking and jerking as if trying to throw Harry from it. It was obviously jinxed, and Hermione and Ron had to do something about it.

When Hermione determined it was Snape who was using the Dark Magic required to curse the broom, she decided she could stop him. She had read all about jinxes. She fought her way over to the stands where all the professors were sitting. She knew from reading that he was required to keep eye contact, so all she had to do was distract him. To do that she used the bluebell flames spell to set Snape's robes on fire, breaking his eye contact, and ensuring Harry didn't fall off his broom.

In the end Harry caught the snitch. Well really, he almost swallowed it. Gryffindor was awarded 150 points, and ultimately won the match. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid's hut for some tea. It was there Ron and Hermione told Harry what had happened.

"He knows I know he was trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween." Said Harry to a disbelieving Hagrid.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid said indignantly.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah. He's mine. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the . . ." But Hagrid had stopped himself revealing any more information. Even though the trio tried to convince him to keep talking. They tried to tell him that Snape was the one who jinxed Harry's broom, but he wouldn't listen. He just gave the three a warning.

"Now, listen to me, all three of you. You're meddling in things that don't concern you. It's dangerous. Forget about Fluffy. And forget what it's guarding, that is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Who is Nicholas Flamel?" Asked Harry.

"I shouldn't have said that." Said Hagrid, looking angry with himself for letting even that small bit of information slip out.

After their tea the trio left Hagrid's hut all thinking the same thing.

"We need to find out who Nicholas Flamel is." Said Hermione. "We find out who he is and what he's guarding shouldn't be hard to figure out from there."

Finding out who Nicholas Flamel was though, was not as easy as she had thought. For someone who spent most of her time in the library, the very notion that there was information she couldn't track down was exasperating. Even with Ron and Harry investigating with her in the library, they couldn't find anything. November passed and still they had not found any information.

Draco had come in a few times, but when he saw who Hermione was with, didn't bother to stick around. Hermione wished he would, she didn't understand why they just couldn't get along. _Boys._

The holiday break was fast approaching. Harry would not be returning to Privet Drive for Christmas, and Ron was staying at Hogwarts as well. Hermione would be going home to spend time with her parents. She suggested to Harry and Ron that they keep searching for clues to who Nicholas Flamel is.

On the train back to Platform 9 ¾ Hermione left Neville in the compartment to buy some sweets from the trolley. Her parents were dentists after all and discouraged sugary sweets. Hermione, however, had a fondness for Cauldron Cakes. She gave the witch some money and was about to head back to her compartment when Draco stepped beside her.

"Cauldron Cakes? I would have guessed Pumpkin Pasties. I'm more of a Bertie Botts fan myself."

"Eww. Not me. I don't fancy getting a bogey flavored one."

"But that's the risk, Granger."

"One I'd rather not take. Do you have any plans for over the holidays?" Hermione asked.

"My parents host a party every year on Christmas Eve. Some of the other Slytherins will be there. It's usually pretty dull. What about you?"

"Not really. I mean I'll probably do what we've always done during the holidays. Decorate our tree. Drink hot cocoa. Maybe go ice skating or something at the pond by my house. Things like that."

"Well I better get back. Crabbe and Goyle are probably wondering where I am. Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Draco." She replied and then watched as he walked away from her towards his compartment.

Platform 9 ¾ was busy when they arrived. She watched as Neville was met by an elderly witch, obviously his grandmother. Draco was greeted by a slender witch that had to be his mother. Hermione gathered her things and went through the barrier to find her parents.

Just as Hermione had always done, the Grangers spent the holidays singing carols, decorating the tree, and ice skating. She spent a lot of time telling her parents all about her new school and her new friends. Hermione loved Hogwarts. Given the chance, she wouldn't change her choice to attend, but she couldn't deny the fact that she missed her parents.

On Christmas morning they sat together and opened presents. In the afternoon they attended a performance of The Nutcracker. One of Hermione's favorites. It was later in the evening when Hermione went up to her room for the night. It took her a moment to notice an owl perched outside her window, obviously waiting for her.

It had to be news from Harry and Ron. She had told them to owl her the moment they found out who Nicholas Flamel was. This was it! They were so close to solving the mystery. She rushed over to the window and lifted it open.

There was a note tied to the owl's leg, but there was also a parcel. She took the items into her hands and crossed the room to her bed. She placed the parcel down and opened the note.

Hermione,

Just in case what you bought on the train wasn't enough to get you through the holidays. I hope you are enjoying your Christmas. See you back at Hogwarts.

Draco

P.S. The party was extremely dull, just like I said it would be.

She looked down at the parcel. She smiled to herself before opening it. Inside were a dozen Cauldron Cakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After Hermione returned to Hogwarts, Harry and Ron filled her in on everything that happened while she was away. She was disappointed when they told her they still hadn't been able to find anything on Nicholas Flamel.

Harry had been spending a lot of his free time at Quidditch practice. If they won their next match against Hufflepuff, Gryffindor would surpass Slytherin for the house championship. Something that Wood reminded them hadn't happened in seven years.

While Harry was at practice, Hermione went to the library to check out a few more books in search for Nicholas Flamel. She stopped to chat with Draco a bit before she left to meet Ron in the common room.

It wasn't long after that, Harry met up with them and told them the news.

"Snape is refereeing our next match."

"Snape? You've got to be joking." Ron said incredulously.

"If you're so worried don't play." Suggested Hermione.

"Or you can say you're ill."

"Pretend to break your leg."

"Really break your leg." Ron suggested, not the least bit joking.

Harry just shook his head at them. "I can't do that. We don't have anyone else to play seeker. If I don't play, we lose. And if we lose, Gryffindor doesn't have a shot at the house championship. I have to play."

The discussion stopped when they noticed a commotion near the entrance. It was Neville. His legs were stuck together, and he was hopping into the room when he fell over. Everyone began to laugh. Everyone, except Hermione.

"What happened? Who put a leg-locker curse on you?"

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, he was outside the library. He said he was waiting for someone to try out the spell on."

Hermione paused for a moment. Did Draco really do this? How could he? It didn't make sense. Friend or not she decided, "You have to tell a teacher Neville. Go to Professor McGonagall. Report him."

But Neville just shook his head. "I can't do that. I don't want to cause any more trouble."

It was Ron who spoke next, "What you have to do is stand up to him, Neville."

"You don't have to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. I'm reminded all the time. Especially by Malfoy." Neville said looking dejected and on the verge of tears.

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a chocolate frog, then passed it to Neville. He watched as Neville's lips twitched into a small smile as he opened the wrapper.

"It's Dumbledore. Do you want it?" Neville asked showing the card to Harry.

"No, I've already got . . . wait a minute, Dumbledore! That's it, I knew I had heard the name Nicholas Flamel before and here it is look." He took the card from Neville and turned it over, and there at the bottom it said Dumbledore was famous for his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.

That made Hermione stutter. Alchemy. She had read something about that. "Stay there!" she said before she dashed away from all of them, up to her dormitory where she kept a few books she had taken out of the library for recreational reading.

She shuffled through her belongings, grabbed the book, and returned to the common room. The boys were looking at her.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" Ron questioned.

"I checked this book out of the library weeks ago! I never thought to look in here. Here it is! Nicolas Flamel, who recently celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday, is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone."

"The what?" Harry and Ron said together.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was like they never read a book before. "The Philosopher's Stone, it can turn any metal into gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life. An elixir that will make the drinker immortal."

"That has to be what Fluffy is guarding. He probably knew someone was trying to steal it so, he took it out of Gringotts and he asked Dumbledore to protect it. It makes sense, they're friends."

The relief of finally knowing who Nicolas Flamel was, and an almost guarantee of what the dog was guarding allowed a small reprieve for Hermione, Ron and Harry. Now, they just had to get through the Quidditch match with Snape. The match against Hufflepuff however, went better than any of them could have hoped for. Harry had caught the snitch in record breaking time and Gryffindor took the win.

It was only a few days after the match when Hermione was checking the third-floor corridor, placing her ear at the door and listening for Fluffy. She figured if Fluffy was still in there then the stone was still safe. On her way from the corridor to the library she ran in to Draco. Recently, any time she had seen him he was always flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. But this time, he was alone. She couldn't stop the irritation from rising and flushing her cheeks red.

"Hermione. I was looking for you."

"What do you want, Draco?"

He looked a bit taken aback. "I've been busy lately and thought maybe we could catch up."

"Been busy picking on Neville and starting fights at Quidditch matches?" she replied stubbornly.

"Hermione, I told you I'm expected to behave a certain way."

"Explain."

He hesitated. It was a few moments before he sighed and said "I'll explain, but not here. Not right now. Can we meet later? I will tell you all I can if you promise you can meet me later."

"Alright. When?"

"Tomorrow night. In the library."

Tomorrow came, and for Hermione the day dragged on. She tried to focus on her lessons, and she knew she should, but she couldn't help thinking about what Draco could possibly say. She knew bullies in her old school and in her mind, there was no excuse for it.

After her lessons were over, she went right to the library to wait for him. She found a corner that was usually deserted, pulled out a book and waited. A few hours later, dejected, she was about to pack up her things when Draco strode over.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

She waited. She waited even though everything in her was screaming for him to speak. She forced herself to wait.

"I'm sure you've read all about The Dark Lord and the first wizarding war."

"Of course, I have."

"So, you're familiar with his most loyal followers. The ones they call The Death Eaters?

"I've heard of them."

"My father was one." He whispered. Hermione barely heard him.

"I thought his followers were either killed or arrested. They're supposed to be in Azkaban."

"Use your head, Hermione. Not all of his followers ended up in prison. There are plenty still out there, free to do as they please."

Hermione forced herself not to shudder. She had read about He Who Must Not Be Named and his followers. Some were just as bad as he was. They have this ridiculous idea that because they have, what some refer to as, pureblood, they are better than those who don't.

"So, what does this have to do with you?"

"Like I said before, I'm a Malfoy. One of the oldest pureblood lines left. When my father was younger he believed in all that stuff, about being practically royalty. He couldn't wait to join up with him. He was a follower of You Know Who and I'm his son. I'm expected to think the same way." He paused for a moment. She could see he was struggling to tell her all of this.

He continued, "A lot of Slytherins, even if their families weren't in his inner circle, believe that way. I must think of my family Hermione. I can't just . . ." He stopped again. This time the frustration on his face was as plain as day.

"My whole life I have been told how special I am. How just because of my name I am better. I don't believe it. I mean, you beat me in everything except riding a broom. You're pretty rubbish at that." She smirked at him as if saying ha-ha.

"There's not a spell you've come across that you can't do. You're the cleverest witch I've ever met. And you're a muggleborn! It just goes to show you, doesn't it? That all that purebloods being superior idealism, it's nonsense."

"But if you feel that way, why do you have to pretend you don't?"

"Because. Everyone says that The Dark Lord is dead. That the famous Harry Potter stopped him. There are those who don't believe that though. They believe He will return someday. They come to the manor sometimes. To talk with my father. I've heard them."

"That's why I have to act as if I believe the way they do. I have to act as if I am better. That people like Weasley and Longbottom disgust me. I don't exactly respect them, but I don't hate them. If it ever got out that you and I were friends . . . I don't even want to think about it."

"But we are friends, Draco."

"We are. You're a good friend to me Hermione, and I hope it stays that way. Even if I can't always show it."

And with that he got up and left. Hermione didn't even have the chance to consider what he said, or to stop him. She didn't have a second to respond. He just left. And Hermione was left to sit there and contemplate every word he said. It was too much. Too much to take in at once. They were friends, but couldn't be friends? He was a good person, but had to pretend to be awful? What did this mean for them?

Hermione sat in the library. Not reading her book. Just sitting there. Once again Madam Pince had to tell her she needed to leave. She didn't remember getting her things together. She couldn't remember walking back to the common room, but when she entered both Harry and Ron asked her where she had been.

"You were in the library this whole time?" Ron asked skeptically.

Hermione didn't want to tell him what she was really doing there. "I was studying for our exams. They're not that far away." It was only a little lie. She had already started studying for exams.

"They're weeks away Hermione. There's plenty of time to study later." Ron exclaimed.

"Ten weeks. To Nicolas Flamel, that's like a second."

The Easter holidays were spent doing so much homework, they couldn't even enjoy the break. Even the weeks after were spent in the library just trying to keep up with the workload. Hermione, Harry and Ron spent yet another day shut in the library, and unfortunately it was one of the nicest days they were experiencing in a long time. Looking out the window made it hard to concentrate.

That evening they went down to Hagrid's hut to talk to him about the Philosopher's Stone. They had been wondering if there were other things guarding the stone besides Fluffy and who had been the ones to help Dumbledore.

They had found out that along with Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape had all played a part in protecting the stone. They were still discussing the possibility of Snape trying to steal it when Harry had asked Hagrid what was in his fire.

But instead of Hagrid answering, it was Ron. "A dragon's egg. How did you get that? It must have cost a fortune."

"I won it playing a game of cards in Hogsmead."

Hermione was beyond astonished. _A dragon._ A real dragon. Impossible. But, as fascinated as she was, she still told him, "You can't keep it."

But Hagrid was stubborn. He had always wanted a dragon. As much as they tried to convince him it wasn't a good idea. _He lived in a wooden house!_ _On school grounds, surrounded by children!_ _They're illegal!_

They had to do something. But with no real solution, they spent the next few days worrying. As if they didn't already have enough to deal with. Hedwig brought the note one morning, "It's hatching." Was all that was written, but it wasn't hard to figure out what it was referring to. The dragon was hatching.

Hermione forced the others to wait until after their lessons before going down to witness the hatching. Even with going to their classes, they made it in time to see the baby dragon emerge from the egg.

Over the next couple of weeks, they visited Hagrid and the baby dragon. Taking note of how fast he was growing. It took a lot of convincing, but Hagrid finally agreed that Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback, had to live somewhere else.

As luck would have it, Ron's brother Charlie worked with dragons in Romania. If anyone could help them, it would be him. They wrote to him explaining their situation. And it was Charlie who came up with the idea to pass Norbert on to a few friends who were coming to visit him. Tricky thing was, it had to be done up at the tallest tower at midnight.

Under the invisibility cloak, Harry, Hermione and Norbert made their way to the tallest tower. On their route they witnessed Professor McGonagall catching Draco out of bed. Malfoy tried to tell her that Harry was going to be there with a dragon, but she wouldn't listen to him. She just gave him detention and took twenty points from Slytherin.

Cautiously they made their way up to the tower. Once they took off the cloak Hermione chuckled. "I can't believe Malfoy got detention. He must have heard us making the plans, but he doesn't know about the invisibility cloak." She didn't know why she found it amusing, but she did.

Charlie's friends showed up and took Norbert away and Harry and Hermione could finally breathe easy. Everything seemed to be working out in their favor.

They made their way down the stair case and as they stepped into the corridor they came face to face with Filch. Their good mood had caused them to forget the invisibility cloak at the top of the tower.

Filch brought them straight to Professor McGonagall, who had come across Neville. Hermione couldn't think of a time she had ever seen the professor look so mad. It seemed Neville was looking for Harry and Hermione to tell them about Malfoy. Professor McGonagall docked fifty points each from the three of them and gave them detention.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her own house? How could she take that many points? They went from first place to last and the school year was almost over.

She was devastated. Everything was going right for them; how could it have ended so wrong? Worse than getting detention, and losing all those points, was Neville. She could tell he was hurt by their actions and she hated to hurt a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Detention. Hermione could scarcely believe it. She had never had detention before. This one was to be served with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forrest. She wasn't sure if this was exactly safe or allowed, the word forbidden was right in the name. They were going to be tracking whatever was hurting the animals inside. Unicorns in particular. At least she was with Hagrid. He seemed to know all the creatures and where they could go and where they couldn't. Draco had scared Neville, so Harry had to be his partner instead. Everything was going fine until Draco and Fang came running up to Hagrid.

"There's something in there. Something in a cloak." Draco said, clearly out of breath.

"Where's Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back.

"I don't know. I ran. I'm not stupid."

Hagrid looked distraught. "Let's go." He said as he took off in the direction Malfoy came from.

"Draco, what did you see?" Hermione asked him, as she struggled to keep up with Hagrid. Determined not to be left behind. She had to take five steps for every one that Hagrid took.

"I don't know what it was. There was a dead unicorn on the ground, and something in a cloak by it. I didn't stay to examine it any further."

"And you just left Harry there?"

"How could I know he'd be so stupid and not follow. Any one with any kind of sense would have took off like I did." He said defensively.

When they came upon Harry he was riding up to them on a creature, half man-half horse. A centaur thought Hermione as she remembered a few of her readings. She couldn't help but notice that Harry had a very worried look on his face. She'd have to wait to ask him when they were back in their common room.

Hagrid stayed next to Harry, keeping a close eye on him. Neville, terrified, stayed as close to them as possible. Draco and Hermione stayed walking next to each other.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Not wanting to disturb any creatures that might be nearby.

"I'm fine. Just ready to get back to the bloody castle. I should tell my father about this."

Hermione chuckled a little to herself. Then decided to change the subject. "Have you ever seen a centaur before?"

"No. From what I've read they don't really like humans. They think of us as lesser beings."

"I've read about them." Hermione began to say.

"I'm not surprised." Draco cut off.

She gave him a look. "They believe they have superior intelligence. I don't know if I agree with that. They're fascinating though."

The two continued chatting until they reached the entrance to the castle. Draco returned to the Slytherin common room and Hermione, Harry and Neville went to Gryffindor. Before Harry could go to his dormitory Hermione had asked him what happened in the forest.

Harry told her about the unicorn. He told her about his conversation with Firenze, the centaur. How he found out the cloaked figure was actually Lord Voldemort. That he was killing the unicorns of the forest and drinking their blood in order to stay alive. That he was the one after the Philosopher's Stone. With it he would be able to come back.

Going to sleep that night was difficult for Hermione. What did all of this mean? She didn't know. It was a puzzle that she didn't have all the pieces to. It was too much to process. She had end of year exams. She should be focusing on studying, but instead she couldn't help wondering how long it would be until Voldemort found a way to get to the stone.

Over the next few days Hermione tried to push this stone business to a different part of her mind. After all, Dumbledore was a brilliant wizard. He was protecting it. What difference could a few first-year students make? She tried to get Ron and Harry to focus on their studies with her. The best thing you can do to keep your mind off something is to concentrate it on something else.

When she wasn't spending time with Ron and Harry she would go to the library. Sometimes Draco would be there, but more often than not, Hermione would be alone. This didn't bother her much. She was able to get a lot of work done on her own and it was these late nights spent pouring over her books and notes that she finally felt ready for exams.

It was no surprise that the end of year exams went splendidly for Hermione. While she enjoyed going over the exams after they had finished, it was clear Ron and Harry did not. She couldn't help herself though. Going over the questions lifted the weight of pressure off her.

In celebration of the end of the year, Hermione, Harry and Ron went down to have tea with Hagrid. While there the subject of the dragon he won in the pub earlier in the year came up. Harry had asked Hagrid if the stranger he encountered was interested in any of Hagrid's other pets, Fluffy for example.

When Hagrid revealed that he had told the stranger that all he had to do to calm Fluffy was to play a little music they looked at each other knowingly. They had to tell Dumbledore. They left Hagrid's hut and went straight to the castle looking for him. Instead of finding Dumbledore, they ran into Professor McGonagall.

She had informed them that Professor Dumbledore had been called away to London on urgent business with the Ministry of Magic. The three of them walked away from her defeated.

When they were back in Gryffindor tower, the common room was empty. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, "It's going to be tonight."

"Tonight?" Ron said incredulously.

"What do you think is going to happen tonight?" Hermione asked him.

"Snape is going to try and steal the stone. I know it. He is going to do it while Dumbledore isn't here. I have to stop him."

"You?" Cried Ron again. And to prove he could say more than just one word he said "What are you going to do against Snape. Harry you can't be serious."

"Ron's right Harry. We can use Hedwig and send a letter to Dumbledore. He'll come back, and everything will be okay." Hermione said hopefully.

"There isn't enough time. Don't you understand. Voldemort cannot get that stone. He cannot come back. He killed my parents."

What could Hermione say to that besides, "How can we help?"

Harry paused a moment before he said "We have to get to the stone first. If we can't then at least we can slow Snape down."

"Let's go." Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Let me get the cloak. It won't hurt to be invisible."

Harry dashed up the stairs to his trunk. When he got back to the common room the three of them took off for the third-floor corridor. When they got to the landing they couldn't hear the snarls they usually could from Fluffy. Opening the door, they could see a harp that had been enchanted to play music. It was bad luck the harp was no longer playing.

They crept inside looking for the next place to go. When they noticed the trap door at the large three-headed dog's feet, Harry pulled out a flute and began to play. Fluffy was lulled back to sleep while Hermione and Ron dropped below. Harry followed shortly after.

"Lucky this plant thing was here."

Hermione looked around. The green vine type plant looked familiar, but she couldn't remember right away. The pounding of her heart was too distracting. Almost immediately she got up, but Ron and Harry began struggling and the plant began wrapping itself around them. That's when it hit her, Devil's Snare. Although it looked harmless, it was a deadly plant. The more a person struggled the faster it would kill you, but there was something that could help them. What was it? Light! She conjured up fire and set the boys free from the snare's grasp.

"I would bet anything that was from Professor Sprout." Ron said as he brushed off his pants in frustration. "It's lucky you pay attention in Herbology."

Hermione couldn't help but feel appreciated at the comment. It wasn't often Ron gave her one.

"Wands out." Harry commanded. "We don't know what's coming next. I can only assume it gets worse as we go."

The next room was mild in comparison though. As they looked around they noticed strange creatures flying around near the top of the room. Along the floor was a broom. Hermione didn't understand what they had to do until Ron exclaimed.

"They're keys."

"Look there, that one looks injured." Harry pointed.

"The broom, Harry. You're the best flyer in our year. It has to be you." Hermione said, knowing full well she would never attempt the feat herself.

Harry mounted the broom then took off. It wasn't long before he had the key in hand and they could move on to the next room.

"Wow." Ron called out in amazement as the moved further into the next room. A large chess set was displayed in the middle of the room.

They tried crossing the board to the other side but were blocked from passing. They'd have to play their way across. Hermione was smart, but she didn't know a lot about wizard's chess. Ron was the one who would play in his spare time, so it was Ron who took the lead. He played a magnificent game.

Hermione followed each step. She saw the calculations. The planning. She was understanding the game. Pieces, from both sides, were advancing and falling. It was down to a few last moves when Hermione understood.

"Ron you can't!" She yelled.

"What?" asked Harry.

"He's going to sacrifice himself."

Harry turned to him. "No."

"Don't you see, it's the only way. Once I make my move you're free to check the King. Then you can go on. Harry you must stop Snape. You must. We didn't come this far to give up now."

He made his move. Hermione watched as he was struck down by the opposing token. Ron, her friend, was hurt. She had to go to him. She didn't realize her feet were taking her to him when she heard Harry yell to her.

"Stop! Don't forget we're still playing."

She froze in her spot. Then Harry made the last move. "Checkmate."

They had won.

They both ran to Ron. He was knocked out. "We'll come back for you." Harry said to him even though he knew Ron couldn't hear him. Hermione was distraught. She knew she must go on with Harry, but part of her wanted to stay behind and make sure Ron would be okay.

When Harry and Hermione entered the next room they were assaulted with a terrible smell. There laying in the middle of the floor was a large troll, even bigger than the one they encountered on Halloween. Luckily, this one had a lump on its head and was out cold. Eyes watering from the atrocious stench, they moved on to the next room.

This room, however, didn't look very intimidating. It was just a table with numerous potions spread out across the table top. When they walked completely into the room fire shot up blocking the door across the room from them, as well as the one behind them.

On the table Hermione noticed a piece of parchment. She picked it up and read the riddle. "Brilliant." And it was brilliant, there was no chance for advancing or retreating from this room without solving the puzzle. "It's not magic, it's logic." Hermione smile. She couldn't fly on a broom. She wasn't an accomplished chess player, but she was logical.

She read over the clues again. And again. She read them until she was certain which potions needed to be taken. There was only enough for one person to go on. That would be Harry. Hermione would take the one that would allow her to go back. She would get Ron. They would take brooms from the key room and fly out the trapdoor. They would go to the owlery and send an urgent message to Dumbledore.

She didn't like the plan, but she couldn't see another choice. Hermione threw her arms around Harry. "You're a great wizard Harry."

"I'm not as good as you." He said to her and Hermione knew he was frightened.

But he had to know. "Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship and bravery." She paused because she truly believed it. "Be careful."

She drank the potion, looked at Harry one last time, then walked through the flames. She was back in the troll room, but not for long. She was sprinting to the chess room towards Ron.

When she burst through the door she could see Ron, still unconscious. Bruises and cuts visible from even a distant. It took a while to bring him around, and a bit longer to get him moving. He was wobbly at first, but he was standing, and that's all she could hope for.

"Are you okay?" She asked, breathless.

"I'm okay. Where's Harry."

"C'mon, I'll explain on the way." And she took off. Ron hesitated a moment before following. She gave the short version of the events that happened in the potion room. There really wasn't time for anything else.

They were in the keys room and on brooms. Hermione didn't even hesitate before taking off, admittedly a bit wobbly. They went past the Devil's Snare. They went up through the trap door and just barely made it out the door past Fluffy.

They were thundering down the corridors, headed for the owlery when they ran directly into Dumbledore. His arms grasped hers, keeping her from falling backwards. She looked up to his blue eyes in panic. She didn't even say anything when Dumbledore said,

"Harry's gone after him hasn't he."

She still couldn't say anything, she just shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You and Mr. Weasley Go to the infirmary. Tell Madam Pomfrey you need to speak to Professor McGonagall. Tell her everything. Tell her I'm going after him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione finally mustered up the ability to speak. He nodded and let her go.

"Blimey." Was all Ron could say.

They made their way to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and looked them up and down. "What happened to you two."

They told her quickly that they needed to speak to Professor McGonagall. That it was on Dumbledore's orders and was urgent. Madame Pomfrey led them to some beds and made them wait.

It was only a few moments later when Professor McGonagall came bursting through the door, Madame Pomfrey on her heels.

Ron and Hermione both began talking at once.

"One at a time please." Professor McGonagall looked to Hermione to continue. So, she told her everything. Madame Pomfrey gasped but didn't interrupt.

"Poppy. Make sure they're okay." The nurse didn't need to be told twice. She began checking Ron over.

McGonagall continued. "It was incredibly foolish of you. To think you had any need to go down there. You two will stay here until I or Professor Dumbledore has dismissed you, is that understood?" She looked at them sternly, and they nodded in understanding.

She swept out of the room without any further chastisement. Madame Pomfrey examined them in silence. Ron suffered a few minor injuries that were easily cured. Hermione, luckily, came out unscathed, but extremely tired. It wasn't long before the two of them had fallen asleep.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had fallen asleep, but when Hermione opened her eyes she bolted upright in her bed. There in the bed across the room was Harry. He was alive. That gut-wrenching panic left her body as fast as it had flooded it and she relaxed.

She looked to her left over at Ron, who was still asleep. No longer covered in cuts or bruises. You couldn't even tell anything had happened. When she looked to her right she was startled to see a boy there. A boy with blonde hair.

He looked grim. "Draco, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

He looked up but didn't say anything. Then he got up out of his chair and walked to the other side of her bed. He pulled the curtain around her, giving them just a little bit of privacy.

He sat down on the side of her bed and looked at her. "You're okay."

"I'm okay."

"Hermione what were you thinking? It's all over school. You could have died." He said the words barely above a whisper.

"I'm alright, Draco."

"That's not the point. Why did you even go? I thought you were smart."

She was a bit taken aback at his words. "I had to go. Harry . . . he needed me. He's my friend."

"I'm your friend, Hermione. Did you even think about what it would have done to me? You're the only person in this bloody school worth talking to. If something happened . . . I just . . . I can't . . . not you."

Hermione looked at him. This was not the confident, sarcastic Draco she had become familiar with. He was hurting and scared and she was the cause of it. She placed her hand on his and squeezed.

"I'm alright, Draco." She said again.

He looked up at her. "Promise me, you won't do anything that stupid again."

"Well, I'm friends with Harry and Ron now I can't really make that kind of promise." She smirked.

"Granger." He said, but only with a slight amount of exasperation. He got up off the bed and went back to sitting in the chair. "Fancy a game of exploding snap?"

It was three days before Harry was awake. By then, Ron and Hermione were dismissed from the hospital wing. The whole school had heard about their adventure and were consistently bombarding them with questions. Ron and Hermione made regular checks at the infirmary to see their friend and were elated when they could finally talk to him.

It wasn't long until the end of year feast. Not one of them was looking forward to it. First it meant that the year was over, and they'd be going home soon. Second, Gryffindor was in last place for the house cup.

Well, they were in last place before Dumbledore awarded a few last-minute house points. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Neville were awarded points for the events that recently happened, putting them ahead of Slytherin and in first place.

Hermione liked to pretend she was above the competition between houses, but she really liked the idea of winning. Before they knew it, their trunks were packed, and they were boarding the train home.

Before they reached King's Cross Station, Draco pulled Hermione aside.

"Will you write to me this summer?"

"I don't have an owl. Do you get muggle post?"

"No. Definitely not. I have an owl. I can send him with a letter, and you can just send him back with one."

"Okay." She said just before the train whistle blew.

They were pulling in to the station. It was time to say goodbye. They looked at each other and smiled.

"See you." They both said, waving.

Hermione got her trunk and was on the platform when she saw Draco meet his parents. She watched as they walked away, before crossing the barrier with Harry and Ron to find her mom and dad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

For the first time during the summer holidays Hermione had friends. Friends she could write to. It was their first week away from Hogwarts and already, Draco had written to her. After spending the day at the museum with her parents, Hermione came home to an owl sitting on the balcony off her room.

She strode over to her window and let the tawny creature inside. It fluttered over to her desk and held out its leg to her. She carefully unwrapped the letter and read it to herself.

Hermione,

It's only been a few days and I'm ready to go back to Hogwarts. Father has had some of his acquaintances over the last few days and I'm always stuck entertaining their children.

Crabbe and Goyle were here one night, with a few others and we played Quidditch in the gardens. They are absolute rubbish to be honest, but I think I might try out for the team this upcoming year. I might have to convince father to buy me a new broom.

How is your summer holiday so far? What do muggles do for fun?

I'll be waiting for you letter.

Draco

Hermione finished reading and pulled out a piece of parchment to write back. She looked over at the owl perched on her desk, patiently waiting. It was a beautiful bird. Admittedly, not as majestic as Harry's owl, Hedwig, but this bird was lovely. She finished her letter to Draco, and after letting the ink dry, she rolled up the parchment and tied it to its leg. Almost instantly the owl took off into the night, back to its owner.

While she had her parchment and quill out, Hermione decided to write a letter to Harry and Ron asking them about their summer. She knew Harry would welcome the letter. When she became friends with him, she learned he didn't have the most pleasant life outside of Hogwarts. These letters, however, would have to be sent by muggle post, and she wasn't sure quite how long they would take to get to their destination.

When she finished, she carefully put away her things and got dressed for bed. It was still fairly early in the night, so instead of going right to sleep, Hermione dug through her Hogwarts trunk and pulled out _Hogwarts A History._ She had read it before, but she enjoyed re-reading some of the passages. She found the history of the castle fascinating. She couldn't wait to make a trip to Diagon Alley and buy some new books at Flourish and Blotts.

That is how the next few weeks passed. Hermione would spend her days making memories with her parents. Her nights were spent writing letters to her friends and reading about the magical world. Ron had written back to her once. Mostly to ask if she had heard from Harry. She hadn't. From what she had heard about them, she wouldn't be surprised to find that the Dursleys didn't even give him his letters when they arrived. Draco, however, wrote back every week.

It was the beginning of August when Hermione received another letter from Ron. She had to read the letter three times, because she just couldn't believe what it said. Harry had used magic outside of school? According to Ron's dad, who worked for the Ministry Of Magic, Harry received an official warning from the Improper Use of Magic Office. Ron had concocted a plan, with his twin brothers, to go and get Harry from Privet Drive and bring him back to the Burrow, Ron's home.

Hermione couldn't help but worry. There were so many things that could go wrong. And just how exactly did Ron plan on getting Harry to the Burrow? His letter didn't say. Surely, he wouldn't do anything illegal. Hopefully. He was making plans with the twins and they weren't exactly known for following the rules.

Errol, the Weasley's family owl, looked tired and bedraggled. She wasn't sure how long of a trip it was from Ron's home to hers, but she wasn't sure how many more trips this owl would be able to make. She had to write Ron back though, if only to demand answers. Hermione gave Errol some water and let him rest up a bit. While he was resting, she wrote a lengthy letter to Ron asking for information. She had received Draco's letter shortly before Ron's inviting her to meet up in Diagon Alley the following Wednesday. So, in her letter to Ron, she invited them to meet up with her as well. That is, if they were all alright.

It was a long time before Errol was up to making the journey back to the Burrow. But when he did finally leave, Hermione pulled a small wooden box from under her bed and placed the letter inside with the rest of the letters she had received from her friends. She ran her fingers over the letters and smiled to herself.

On Wednesday her parents accompanied her to Diagon Alley. They exchanged their muggle money at Gringotts and set off to the variety of stores. Hermione met up with Draco early in the morning while buying new quills and parchment.

"Did you come alone?" She asked him

"No. Father is here with me. He had to meet with someone about work and I didn't care to join him."

"Hermione dear, your father and I are going to take a little break. We might go over to the ice cream parlor for a bit. Will you be okay shopping with your friend for a bit?"

Hermione knew what her mother was doing, and it made her smile. "Mom, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Hello, Draco. It's nice to finally meet you. Hermione has told us so much about you." Her father said.

Draco straightened and looked the two adults in the eye, as if years of etiquette training had taken over. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"We'll meet back up with you in an hour. Don't wander. Stay together." Her mother said to both of them with a slight trace of apprehension in her voice.

"Bye." Hermione waved as her and Draco walked out the door together.

"Where do you have to go?" She asked him.

"Madam Malkin's. The Apothecary. Flourish and Blotts. Quality Quidditch Supplies. My Father wants me to meet with him after he's done with his meeting though, so I don't have much time."

"Let's go to the apothecary first." She said as she took off in the direction of the shop.

The two chatted for the entire walk. And they chatted some more once they were inside. While he talked, Hermione couldn't help but think about the letters he had written her and how she much preferred his presence.

When the hour was over, they had only Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quidditch Supplies to go to. As they walked out of Madam Malkin's, Draco looked at his watch and sighed.

"I've got to go. He won't be happy if he has to wait on me." He looked at her for a moment.

"This was fun. Maybe I'll see you later?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." And he walked away. He looked back to her, but she was already walking in the other direction toward the ice cream parlor.

She had just sat down with her parents when a red-headed, freckled faced boy came running up to her.

"Hermione! Hermione! Have you seen Harry?"

He was sweating. A look of sheer panic across his face.

"Harry? But I thought he was with you?" She asked, completely confused.

"He was. He got lost in the Floo."

"You took the Floo?" She shot back, incredulously. She had read about the Floo Network. It was efficient, but unpredictable. You had to be precise on saying where you wanted to go. "He could be anywhere."

"Hermione, I know! The others are looking for him, can you help?"

She got to her feet. Then looked at her parents who were on their feet as well. "We'll help too." They both said in unison.

"Oh! Mom, Dad, this is my friend Ron Weasley." They all exchanged hellos and together the four of them took off. They checked Olivander's. They checked The Apothecary.

As they were looking through the alley, searching, Hermione saw Draco walking with a tall, blonde-haired man. That must be his father, she thought. They were headed toward Knockturn Alley. An area of shopping that Hermione never dared adventure to. She hardly had time to wonder what they were doing though, Harry was out there somewhere, lost and alone.

They went to Madam Malkin's. Then they went to The Three Broomsticks. They didn't see him in any of the shops they stopped in. The people they talked to hadn't seen him either.

They were headed toward Gringotts to meet up with the rest of the Weasley Clan to figure out what to do next when Hermione noticed Hagrid coming from the direction of Knockturn Alley. To her surprise Harry was beside him, engulfed in his shadow and completely covered in soot.

"Harry!" She yelled and ran to him. The Weasley's right behind her.

"Where did you come out?" Ron yelled to him.

But it was Hagrid who answered, "Knockturn Alley."

"Brilliant!" The twins cried out together. "Mum never lets us go there."

Mrs. Weasley was fretting over him, trying to brush the soot from his clothes. Mr. Weasley removed the glasses from his face and quickly repaired them. When they were satisfied that Harry was alright they set off to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

Mr. Granger stepped up to exchange a bit more muggle money with the goblins and stood at the counter uncertainly. With all the commotion settling down Mr. and Mrs. Granger waited nervously to be introduced. Before Hermione got the chance, Mr. Weasley cried out, "you're muggles! This is wonderful. I have so many questions. Wait here, when I get back, we'll get a drink at The Three Broomsticks."

Harry and the Weasleys descended to the vaults below to retrieve their own money, and Hermione was left waiting in the lobby with her parents.

"They seem nice." Her mother said a bit wearily.

"Which one was Harry, and which one was Ron?" Her dad asked in confusion.

"Harry was the only one who didn't have red hair, Dad." Hermione laughed.

"What is the Floo Network?" Her mother asked now that everything was calm.

"Oh! It's when you travel by fire. You take a handful of floo powder in one fireplace and tell the flames exactly where you want to go. You have to be very clear. And then, it takes you to that fireplace. It's awfully dangerous. You have to know when to get off as well. It's like a bus if you miss your stop, it just keeps going. I'm really shocked they had him use it. Honestly, they were lucky he was only in Knockturn Alley."

"Can you travel using our fireplace then?" Her Dad questioned her.

"No. It has to be hooked up to the Floo Network. We'd have to go through the Ministry Of Magic, and I don't think they'd be too eager to allow travel to a muggle household. They try to keep magic hidden from non-magical people."

It looked as if both of her parents had more questions for her, but at that moment Harry, and the Weasleys emerged from below. Mr. Weasley was at the front looking excitedly at Hermione's parents.

"How about that drink? We can all meet up in about an hour at Flourish and Blotts. Oh, I have so many questions."

Her father passed her some of his newly exchanged currency. "Stay together." Mrs. Weasley, who was already holding Ginny's hand, placed her arm around Hermione's shoulder urging her forward. When they reached the steps outside, everyone went in separate directions. Ron, Harry and Hermione set off to get some ice cream and explore the shops.

An hour later, when they reached the storefront, they were surprised to see the shop was overcrowded with a rather large horde trying to get in. They looked at each other. Flourish and Blotts was the place to get all their textbooks, but never had they seen it this busy.

Hermione understood why when she saw the large banner across the front of the store proclaiming the appearance of Gilderoy Lockhart. He was famous! He had written most of the books on the list required for their Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. "We can meet him!" Hermione squealed in delight. She had read a lot of his books already and admired this man greatly.

The three were able to squeeze inside among the throngs of women trying to get a glimpse of Gilderoy. As they made their way into the store, they each grabbed the books they needed before meeting the others who were already waiting in line.

It was only a few moments before Gilderoy Lockhart came into view. A short, irritated looking man beside him, hurriedly snapping photographs and yelling at anyone who got in his way.

When the man, who turned out to be a photographer for The Daily Prophet, noticed them standing there, his eyes lit up when he saw Harry. Sometimes Hermione forgot Harry was a hero to most of the wizarding world.

Gilderoy stood up, pleasure written across his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is." His arm was firmly placed around Harry's shoulders. The photographer snapping even more pictures now. "Let me share a little secret I've been sitting on for some time now. This year not only will the students at Hogwarts have the privilege of learning from all my books, but they will have the distinct advantage of learning from me personally." He let the statement sink it. "That's right I, Gilderoy Lockhart, will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year."

His smile widened, and if possible, glowed even brighter than before. Hermione couldn't help but squeal. She couldn't believe it. She would be learning from _The_ Gilderoy Lockhart. He faced ghouls, trolls, and werewolves. His stories were quickly becoming legend. And she was going to learn from him. It didn't hurt too, that he was nice to look at. There was a reason he won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row.

He handed Harry a stack of books, it looked like his entire collected works. Harry stomped off the stage, weighed down by the sheer weight of them. He didn't get back in line though, he kept walking toward the back of the room, out of the limelight. He reached Ginny and passed the books to her.

Hermione looked back. She wanted to get her books autographed, but decided her friend needed her more. She and Ron fought their way over to where Harry and Ginny were standing, and to Hermione's surprise they were in a heated exchange with Draco.

Ron immediately joined the argument while Hermione stood back and listened to her friends hurl insults at each other. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't take sides. She couldn't force them to like each other. But she didn't like it.

It wasn't until Ron made to use physical violence that Hermione, with Harry's help, pulled his jacket to hold him back. Just in time too, at that moment Mr. Weasley strode over. Noticing the tension, he pressed forward "it's too crowded in here. Let's go outside."

That might have been the end of things. The five of them started to move toward the entrance, but barely even managed a step before,

"Well, well, well . . . Arthur Weasley." A sneering voiced beckoned. There standing with one hand on Draco's shoulder was his father.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley said in a curt voice.

Mr. Malfoy reached into Ginny's cauldron and ignoring the stack of new books, pulled out a tattered, second hand book. He turned up his nose at the sight of it. "What is the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizardry if they're not even going to pay you well for it?" He stated in a mocking tone.

Mr. Weasley's face flushed in anger. "We have very different ideas as to what disgraces the name of wizardry, Lucius."

"Clearly." He snarled then looked over at Hermione's parents. "Really, the company you keep Arthur. And I thought your family could sink no lower."

There was a shuffle, a clanking of metal, chaos ensued as Mr. Weasley flung himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him into a bookshelf, causing dozens of spell books to fall on top of them. Even more commotion ensued as others began noticing the fight. Some there to yelp and cheer, others trying to break it up.

Hagrid had come over and, seeing what was going on, pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Both looking worse for the wear. Mr. Malfoy was still clutching one of Ginny's textbooks in his hands. After straightening up, he shoved the book back in her cauldron. "Here, this is the best your father can give you. Come Draco." He sneered as the two left the shop.

The fight was over. Mrs. Weasley was appalled. "Really Arthur, what kind of example is that for your children."

The Weasleys and Harry were headed back to The Burrow. Hermione and her parents were headed back to their home. As much as her parents tried to engage her in conversation, Hermione remained quiet. It was hard for her to pay attention when she couldn't stop thinking about the altercation with Mr. Malfoy.

The look on his face when he looked at her parents. Disgust. That was the only word for it. He was disgusted by their mere presence. She knew there were wizards who believed they were better than others. Hadn't Draco told her his father was that way? But knowing something and seeing something in person were very different things.

Question after question flooded her mind. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize she was already home. It was her mother's voice calling her to dinner that broke her free from her own thoughts.

"Your friends seem nice." Her mother said, passing her a bowl of peas.

"Yeah."

After a few moments of awkward silence her father tried to get a conversation started, "Arthur is a bit odd wouldn't you say."

"Sure."

"He had a lot of funny questions for us. It was actually quite amusing."

Hermione knew she should ask what kind of questions he had for them. She was actually kind of curious, but all that came out of her mouth was "that's nice."

The awkward silence continued as the Grangers continued eating their meal. The clanking of forks against the plate as loud as cannons.

"May I be excused? I think I'm going to turn in for the night. It was a long day, I'm pretty tired."

They both looked up to Hermione and her mother said "Alright darling. We'll see you in the morning." Concern clearly written on both their faces.

After getting ready for bed, Hermione pulled the covers of her bed back and climbed in. A new Lockhart book firmly clutched in her hand. She opened to the first page and began to read. She kept reading until she fell asleep, book still in her hands.

Hermione had been asleep for a while when a loud tapping forced her awake. She sat up in her bed. Everything was calm and quiet, but when she went to lie back down she heard the tapping again. It was coming from her window. She slowly pulled back the covers and walked to the window. There on the perch of her balcony was Draco's owl. She pulled it inside and took the letter from its leg.

Hermione,

I am sorry about today at Flourish and Blotts. I wish I had an excuse for Father, but I don't. He doesn't like the Weasleys. To him they are the worst kind of wizard. What he said about your parents, it wasn't right. Please don't let his hatred, and bigotry ruin our friendship. I am not like that. I don't think like him.

Please write back.

Draco

His owl was waiting on her desk like it always did, but Hermione made no move for her quills and parchment. Instead, she held the note in her hand and got back into bed. She read the note again. Could they be friends? She wasn't sure, and that hurt more than any of the events that happened earlier. She forced her head back to her pillow, face pointed up to the ceiling. A silent tear falling from her eye.


End file.
